Episode:Married... with Who?
|image = |caption = The D'Arcys, getting re-married...in Al's back yard, over the radio. |series = Married... with Children |season = 5 |episode = 12 |overall = 92 |network = FOX |production = 5.12 |imdb = tt807691 |guests = Ted McGinley Edd Hall |taping = December 14, 1990 |airdate = November 25, 1990 |writers = Ron Leavitt and Michael G. Moye |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "And Baby Makes Money" |next = "The Godfather" }} Married...With Who was the 12th episode of Season 5 of Married... with Children, also the 92nd overall episode of the series. Directed by Gerry Cohen and written by Ellen L. Fogle, the episode originally aired on FOX, premiering on January 6, 1991. Synopsis After a wild night at a banker convention, Marcy wakes up and discovers that she's married to a strange man named Jefferson D'Arcy (Ted McGinley) with a shady past. Al offers to arrange another marriage for them, in his back yard no less. Plot Almost a year after Steve left, Marcy is married again, albeit by accident. She wakes up with a ring on her finger, and a strange man in her bed, but when he turns out to be younger, taller and much better looking than Steve, it doesn't seem like such a terrible mistake. After a drinking binge at a bankers party, Marcy finds herself wed to the mysterious hunk named Jefferson D'Arcy. To make Marcy feel better to this unexpected change in her life, Peggy decides to throw a formal wedding ceremony for Marcy and Jefferson in the Bundy's back yard, in which nothing goes a planned. So, in order to remember this event with Jefferson, Marcy is persuaded to give Al two thousand dollars to run the impromtu wedding in his backyard. However, he cuts costs at every corner, arranging for a sea captain to be the minister over the radio (who is paid with a bottle of rum), inviting Bud's soccer team and Kelly's fashion school friends over inviting Marcy's relatives to hide their tracks, and having Bud "draw" the wedding photos. However, whilst preparing, Al discovers that Jefferson is an ex-con, telling Al not to tell Marcy. The ceremony ends with Marcy and Jefferson growing suspicious of the wedding setup, and Al drops Jefferson's secret on Marcy in order to cover Al's getaway. Al uses his part of the money to invest in a Lake that turns out to be the same Lake that Jefferson used to defraud people out of money, due to the lake not being habitable until the year 5 million. Al is left to his thoughts - fishing with Bud, the two of them mutated with tails. Recurring cast/Guest stars ;Regular cast : *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck the dog as Buck Bundy Guest starring *Edd Hall as Announcer Trivia *Ted McGinley returns as Marcy's new and lazy husband, Jefferson D'Arcy. He was last seen as Norman Jablonsky in the season 4 episode It's a Bundyful Life, Part II *The whistling song that is heard in Al's head after he and Peg dream about what $2000 will get them is the opening them song to the 1960s show "The Andy Griffith Show". **It is heard again at the end of the episode as Bud and Al walk to Lake Chicamocomico. *The final black and white segment of the episode, with Al and Bud walking to Lake Chicamocomico to go fishing, is a parody of the opening theme for the 1960s TV show "The Andy Griffith Show" *Al previously mentioned owning property at Lake Chikomicomico in the season 1 episode, 'Nightmare on Al's Street'. *Al's advice to Jefferson, "Run! Run silent, run deep" refers to the 1958 Clark Gable movie with the same title. *Bud's recreational soccer team, the Reepers, is shown for the first time in the episode, as Bud and his teammates wear their uniform at Marcy's wedding. Goofs *As Al and Bud walk to Lake Chicamocomico, its quite obvious that Ed O'Neill is wearing a stiff, fake arm that is about to fall off. *When Al and Peg play "Charades",and gets the first part right, Al throws his hands in the air shouting "Right!" and a thump can be heard, indicating that Ed O'Neill may have hit a boom mic. *When Marcy says to Al: "You're a cheat, a thief and a liar!," her flower-veil-arrangement around the bottom of her hair falls off. As the camera moves to the back of Marcy as Al tries to calm her down, the veil is clearly gone. The next shot goes back to the front of Marcy and Jefferson and the veil has magically reappeared. External Links * *''Married... with Who?'' on Bundyology *''Married... with Who? - Transcript'' on albundy.net *''#93 Married... with Who?'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 5 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes